


Flame

by CatrinaSL



Series: Three Things [152]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Burns, F/F, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Letters, Pictures, Secret Relationship, Suggestive Themes, The 'Ol "Faded Picture in Someone's Wallet", Three Things, apology letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 15:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14287914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Pepper can never forget her old flame.





	Flame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aleph (Immatrael)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immatrael/gifts).



> Aleph (Immatrael) prompted Burns, Apology letters, The ole' "faded picture in someone's wallet."

"I want one," Tony had said.

Pepper said, "No," faster than she meant to, but Tony chalked it up to concern for himself and his womanizing ways.

Pepper wasn't jealous of _Natalie_.

She was worried that she'd have to compete with someone (a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist) for Natalie's affections.

* * *

_I'm sorry,_ the letter said. 

 

> _I didn't mean to fall in love with you, but I did. I couldn't tell you I was undercover. I wanted you to know that even though my name was false, my feelings for you are not. I'm sorry we can't be together. I will never forget the time we had, and I will never stop loving you._

She signed it "Natalie," even though Pepper knew who she really was. But Pepper understood. It was the name Pepper had whispered in the dark when they were alone, when their breaths were mingled, when the lightest touch meant the most.

* * *

Tony thought she kept the picture in her wallet to commemorate the day she became CEO. Happy had snapped it, one hand still covered in a boxing glove, his pride still smarting from Natalie's takedown.

But as pleased as Pepper was to be _actually_ running things and not just running things from the background while getting none of the credit, the real reason that the photo was tucked alongside her cash, becoming more faded with time was because of how happy the two of them had been to have a legitimate reason to see each other at work.

(The fourth floor storage closet wasn't exactly a professional setting. Especially when Pepper and Natalie met there.)

* * *

"Am I gonna be okay?" Pepper cried, and Tony hugged her.

But as much as she wanted to believe him, it wasn't until Natalie was there, bending over her to press a kiss to her forehead that Pepper believed it.

The touch of her lips on Pepper's skin burned her.

But then again...

It always had.

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/172868846148/flame)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
